March of the Ants
The evil Dr. Aloysius Animo and his evil sidekick Exo-Skull have just escaped from the Null Void. Dr. Animo has created a growth ray while he was in the Null Void. "My master, What do you plan to do with your growth device?" Exo-Skull asks. "Good question. I plan to create an army of giant ants. Ants can lift 50 times there size so imagine ants the size of minivans. They would be able to lift Mammoths!" Dr.Animo says. "How do you plan to control them? I mean you can't make enough mind controling head bands and your friend Clancy is locked up." Exo-Skull says. "I plan to hire the Scottish thief known as the Bagpipe Bandit. He is an obese man who can create a pitch with his bagpipe that hypnotically controls the weak minded. He can also fire sonic waves from his bagpipe and he is an expert at hand to hand combat." Dr. Animo says. "Your plan is brilliant my master!" Exo-Skull says. "Now lets call him." Dr.Animo takes out his cell phone and calls the Bagpipe Bandit. "Hello" Dr.Animo says. "Who is it. I'm a little busy right now lad. I'm trying to take a crap!" Bagpipe Bandit says. "This is Dr.Animo. I talked to you earlier." Dr.Animo says. "Oh its you! I'll be right over." Bagpipe Bandit finishes his visit to the toilet, gets on his jet, and comes to Dr.Animo. "Here is a good ant bed!" Dr.Animo fires his growth ray at the ant bed and the ants become huge! The Bagpipe Bandit then plays his bagpipe and the ants become under there control. "Now gentlemen we have a date to rule the world! First we attack that brat Ben Tennyson's home town of Bellwood!" Dr.Animo, Exo-Skull, The Bagpipe Bandit and there army of ants head for Bellwood. When they arrive the ants start to destroy the town. Ben is watching tv when suddenly his tv was hacked just like the rest of the town. "I Dr.Animo now rule! All shall bow down to me!" Dr.Animo says. Ben see's in the back ground people being attacked and some even killed by giant ants! "Its hero time! Pin Ball!" Pin Ball flys to the site of Dr.Animo's villiany. Pin Ball is suddenly attacked by huge ants. Pin Balls ejects his balls and fires them. The balls travel throughout the town slamming into ants. "Exo-Skull, Bagpipe Bandit destroy Ben Tennyson!" Dr.Animo shouts. "I know who you are Exo-Skull but not this guy. Who are you?!" Pin Ball asks. "Your worst nightmare!" The Bagpipe Bandit fires a sonic blast at Pin Ball and he slams into a concrete wall. "Ouch! Time to try something different. Steam Roller!" Steam Roller creates a cloud of smoke that reaches across t own. "I can't see!" Bagpipe Bandit shouts. Bagpipe Bandite blows his bagpipe and creates a gust of wind that gets rid of the smoke. "Aww come on! Thats it!" Steam Roller speeds up grabs the Bagpipe Bandit. The Bagpipe Bandit fires a sonic blast at Steam Rollers face. "Articguana!" Articguana then freezes the Bagpipe Bandits bagpipe. "No! !!" Exo-Skull then fires an energy beam at Articguana. "Humungousaur!" Humungousaur then grabs the Bagpipe Bandit and throws him at Exo-Skull. Exo-Skull and the Bagpipe Bandit are both knocked out. "What?! Destroy him!" Dr.Animo shouts. Ants then start to attack Humungousaur. "Swampfire! Ultimate Swampfire!" Ultimate Swampfire tosses fire bomb at the ants and then thows seeds that turn into giant vine that start to squeeze the life out of the ants. Ultimate Swampfire then grabs Dr.Animo. "Now you, you talking Rhino, and your fat Scottish henchman are going to the Null Void!" Ultimate Swampfire says. "Not again!" Dr.Animo shouts. The End. Characters *Ben Tennyson Villians *Dr.Aloysius Animo *Exo-Skull *Bagpipe Bandit *Giant Ants Aliens Used *Pin Ball *Steam Roller *Articguana *Humungousaur *Swampfire *Ultimate Swampfire Category:Stories Category:Pages Category:Ben 10 Category:U4A